


bond

by magicinourfingertips



Series: attack on titan oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied one night stand, first ship fic i wrote where fighting is prominent in the romance, personally really love this perspective of rivamika, written in Mikasa's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: Mikasa first felt it when Levi asked her to start training outside of the regiment.





	bond

Mikasa first felt it when Levi asked her to start training outside of the regiment. 

There was just this something, an unwarranted sense of curiosity that struck out to her as a flash of lightning, a tangible ‘what if’ that she couldn’t afford to taste. This unspeakable bond between them, flicking and flitting between the missed words and opportunities. 

She welcomed the harsh punch of his fist as it scraped past the line of her jaw, a satisfying crunch of broken bones tearing open her skin and resulting in a split lip; she loved the feeling of his hands gripping at her waist, the satisfying yelp he forgot to swallow back when she delivered a roundhouse kick to his waist, terrifying as an attack of a fellow coyote.

It felt right for a moment in time, struck by the lightning that was _him_.

The bond didn’t stop just there, it travelled to her navels when the warmth on her lower back wasn’t enough, dipping past her strong calves like a helium balloon let loose on a sunny carnival day, some of it remaining in her gut as a heartfelt reminder of what was to come.

On a sunny afternoon back at the fortress of solitude, she found him sobbing against a wall, out of the blue where no one could see. 

Most girls would offer a hand or a hug to solve the simple problem, but she sensed an urgent need for bloodlust beneath his sorrow. 

Being the caring cadet she was, she offered to spar as if she was holding out an olive branch to a sinner, hand poised and ready to attack when he retaliated. To her surprise he agreed readily, scrubbing away tears gained in a split moment. 

They sparred in a fashion you would nickname as a dance, the rhythm resembling something as a freelance set of beats. Leather boots clashed against wooden floorboards, the loving words of a lover replaced with the grind of teeth, their movements fluid like a flowing river from a waterfall.

The bond between them only strengthened after then.

All this time, she passed by Eren with a heart of gold and continues on with her life. She moves on from that childish need to protect what was once hers to communicating with what was once patronizing her. Footstep uneven and unsteadily, she accepts the truth that has always haunted her- Eren spends more of his time with Historia and she learns to accept that fate isn't in their hands after all.

Levi stays up to bandage her leg one spring night, at 3 am when baby birds are just starting to chirp with hunger and urgency. His eyebags are seen, acknowledge; she cannot resist the urge to lean down and capture his lips in a biting kiss. They tango for a long time teeth clashing with teeth, the sound of blinding anger and surprise sound in her ears.

She backs up eventually. The heat in her cheeks are reflected in the lightness of his breath. His hand gripped hers like a hunter tying up his prey for the night- and wordlessly she squeezes back, heart thumping twice as hard as before. The bond is unspoken, but they both feel it clearer than before.

In the morning, Mikasa looks down at the reflected mess of raven hair and smiles, gently taking a bunch of hair and brushing it away from Levi’s face. The midget slumbers quietly, skin glistening with the sheen of sweat. Perhaps his heart was racing in his sleep, or perhaps it was the wooly blanket’s fault. 

She felt her own heart beat to the rhythm of her captain and realize that everything will be alright. There would be another clash, aching jaws bruising after the fight- but it will be okay.

The bond is strong, after all.


End file.
